


A Future for Everyone

by MASD_1138



Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, The Future, deciding their paths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:35:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22074856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MASD_1138/pseuds/MASD_1138
Summary: What happens now that the war is over?SPOILERS FOR THE RISE OF SKYWALKER
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Rey
Series: Damerey Daily 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588963
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38
Collections: Damerey Daily 2020





	A Future for Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! So there's a new blog on Tumblr called damereydaily2020 and it's posting prompts everyday! I'll be trying to post little drabbles everyday (I'm not promising anything lol).

A question stays unanswered for a while after the fall of Palpatine and the First Order, what’s next for the remaining Jedi and an X-Wing pilot? What to do with your newly acquired freedom?

A lot of changes are coming their way that is for sure, but when Poe looks at Rey standing by his side, he knows they’ll make it together. She’s his guiding light, he’s her home and there’s nothing else apart from peace that they need.

Rey wants to restart the Jedi Order for Luke, but she’ll make it better. The Jedi of the past will guide her again, making sure she doesn’t repeat their mistakes. She’ll teach her students about the importance of balance and how surrounding yourself with people that loves you and that you love back is a way to finding peace within yourself.

Poe never imagined himself as a politician and he never thought he would be good at it until he ends up in a room with other leaders that look at him for guidance. He keeps Leia’s words of wisdom in his heart at all times, hoping to help create a stronger government, a Republic that will be strong and built on the values of those who fought to make it exist.

It wasn’t easy tasks to accomplish and they struggled a lot. Years later, when Poe closes the lights in his daughters bedroom after putting her to sleep and joins Rey in bed, they both agree that they did good.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
